Wedding Bells
by 78Violetfan
Summary: QW14! For the final day of Quinntana week 2014 I chose to write a song-fic, to a song that in my opinion would've totally been perfect for them! (Plus I really love this song). Santana's getting married, will Quinn stop it?


**For my final Quinntana Week 2014 entry I wanted to do a song fic...And I love this song so very much so I had to write about it...**

 **...Also I'm still in the middle of season 5 of Glee, I stopped watching when Quinn came back with Biff -because of Brittany and Santana :(-so I don't know everything that went on but I know when I finally watch it (which will hopefully be soon) I'm probably not gonna like it...**

 **...Anyway this is my final Quinntana Week 2014 story, sorry it is late!**

 **I was told to take out the lyrics, so I did they should be where the /'s are.**

* * *

February 21st 2015

"Can you keep a secret?" Santana whispered, sliding back into the booth at the restaurant. She had a brilliant smile on her face, her brown eyes shining with excitement. She slid the Cosmo across the table to her friend.

"Sure, what's up?" Quinn wondered, looking up from her hands. It's been a while since they've actually hung out. A few months really. Santana had called her up, saying she really needed to talk. And like always Quinn was there for her.

"I'm getting married." Santana said quietly. "It's set for June."

Quinn felt her heart drop, there was a small lump in her throat. "Married?" She questioned.

Santana nodded, "yeah." She picked her own drink (a margarita) up and took a sip. "She finally proposed. And I get that it's a rush but I love her and maybe you'll meet her soon. I can-"

"No." Quinn shook her head. "Just stop."

/

Sure it's been almost three years since everything went down between them. But it's not like she doesn't have a reason to be bitter. They dated for two years. Off and on, but still it was two years. Junior year of high school had Quinn confessing her feelings for her best friend. The girl she'd known since pre-school. Sure it was hard, but after holding her feelings inside for almost a year she had to let her know.

Santana didn't really know how to react to the news, but everything ended up okay. They fell in love and everything was grand. It was the happiest Quinn had ever been. Honestly she's always been happy with Santana. The girl had a way of making her feel like the only important thing in the world. Everything was amazing, perfect even…but only until graduation.

Quinn had been accepted into Yale, her dream school, and Santana was off to New York and even though they only lived like an hour away from each other, things still got rocky. They lost time for each other and no matter how strong their feelings were, or how much they were in love things didn't work out. They broke up.

Though they were lucky enough to stay friends. They weren't as close as they were before, that was kind of an impossibility but they couldn't just fall apart and never speak again.

In all honesty though, Quinn never really expected Santana to move on. It's not like she wanted the girl to be hung up on her forever, she just figured that a little ways down the line they'd find their way back to each other. In her mind they had always been end game.

 _/_

March 16th 2015

"Are you okay?" Rachel questioned as she walked into the living room of their apartment.

"I'm fine." Quinn said, tossing the envelope onto the table.

Rachel handed Quinn a cup of coffee as she sat down. She watched the blonde take a sip of her drink, before she grabbed the envelope Quinn had just dropped. "The invitation." She said, reading the front of the envelope.

"That's what it is."

"Quinn, you're not okay." Rachel said after a minute of studying her friend. "I don't like seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"You know what. You don't want Santana to get married. You still love her." Rachel shrugged, "go and tell her."

"Why? What's the point?"

Rachel tossed the envelope back onto the table, taking a sip of her own coffee, pulling her legs onto the couch. "The point is to see if she feels the same." When Quinn went to object, she waved her off, " _and_ if she doesn't you could finally get closure."

"Closure." Quinn laughed bitterly, "that's a stupid word."

 _/_

March 30th 2015

 **From Santana:  
** **How does this look?**

"Oh, my God!" Quinn groaned, shoving the phone to Rachel.

"What? Oh." Rachel stared at the picture, before looking to her roommate in sadness.

"She looks gorgeous." Quinn murmured.

She always thought Santana looked great in white. And the dress she'd picked out? It looked more perfect than anything she'd ever seen before. She made the perfect bride.

"Yeah, she does."

 **To Santana:  
** **You look lovely.**

/

April 3rd 2015

"I want you to be more involved. Is that really too much to ask of you?" Santana called out as Quinn was moving to exit her apartment.

Quinn was quick to turn on her heels. "Are you serious right now?" She bit back. "You want me to be more involved in your wedding?" She shook her head. "I don't want to be involved in your wedding, Santana. I don't want you to walk down that isle and be met with Brittany. I don't even want to go to that wedding."

"Quinn-"

"I don't want to be in that church. I don't want to sit in the crowd. I don't want to be anywhere near it. Do you not get how I feel about this? I think you're making a big mistake and you are just torturing me with all of the details. You send me pictures of you in your dress and you ask my opinion on cakes and you want to know what colors you should have. You're asking me to be involved on things that I shouldn't be involved in. If your fiancé is so damn perfect than the two of you should have no problem figuring all of this out!"

 _/_

April 19th 2015

"We need to talk." Santana told her as she stepped into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn frowned, standing at the door.

"I'm upset." Santana told her honestly, taking her jacket off and helping herself to a seat. "I think you overreacted a few weeks ago."

"Overreacted?" Quinn shrugged, "you're ridiculous."

"Quinn-"

"Sure Brittany's great okay." The blonde admitted. "She's pretty and flexible and she can dance better than me…but I know you." Quinn moved to take a seat beside the Latina. "I know that you're allergic to dust and you don't like your food touching. I know that you have a scar on your right arm from burning yourself the first time you made eggs. And that you still cry every time you watch The Lion King, even though you don't like to let it show.

And your favorite singer is Amy Winehouse and you stayed in your bedroom crying your eyes out with her music repeatedly on blast when you found out she died. I know that you really like cuddling, but only in the night time, and mostly during storms. Your favorite TV show is Supernatural and your favorite restaurant is Breadstix. I know that you rehearsed for five hours straight when you got your first solo in Glee Club, for sectionals.

Santana I've known you for years. I know you better than anyone. Brittany's been in your life for six months."

"What are you saying?" Santana said quietly.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you." Quinn told her, "I've graduated from Yale and you have a steady job, it can work this time."

"Quinn, stop. We can't-"

"I still love you." Quinn interrupted quickly. "I know you still feel something for me. It's not too late."

"Quinn, we can't." Santana said again. "I'm with Brittany. I'm getting married."

May 1st 2015

"Quinn, I don't know what to tell you." Santana said as she sat on the swinging bench at the park. "I didn't know all of this was bothering you so much."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she looked out at the pond. "Really?"

Santana nodded, "yes." She shrugged, "Q, we've been broken up for years. I've seen you date other people. I thought after graduation everything was just done."

"Is that really what we are? Done?"

"I-It can't be anything anymore." Santana told her. "I'm getting married."

"But what if you weren't?" Quinn questioned.

"Qu-"

The blondes shook her head, waving her hand to dismiss her, "but what if we still had a chance? Could you really just throw all of this away? Come on San, we have a history here."

"I love Brittany."

"But are you _in_ love with her?"

"Quinn." Santana sighed, her eyes returning to the pond before she found the blondes once more. "I'm always going to love you. You're always going to be my best friend. And a big part of my life…I didn't know it was hurting you so much. And now that I do…I don't think you should come."

 _/_

May 12th 2015

"Uninvited." Quinn shook her head, "I'm uninvited…this is insane."

Rachel sighed as she leaned against the counter. Quinn had been complaining about her retracted invitation since she got the news. She understood the blonde's disgust, but she also seemed to think it was a little better for her. "Quinn. This could be a good thing."

"I'm her _best_ friend. I've been a part of every major thing in her life." Quinn argued. "Her first dance recital. First choir performance, every birthday, every family reunion, Glee competitions, cheerleading competitions. High school graduation. When she got that job in that studio…and now I'm just cut out of this?"

"She did it for you." Rachel said, "she doesn't want you to be hurt."

"Uninvited." Quinn mumbled.

/

June 6th 2015

"Quinn?" The three people standing at the alter turned to the girl walking down the aisle.

"I know you told me not to come." Quinn started, "but I couldn't just stay away…Brittany, I'm sorry, and I like you. Really. You're a great girl…but I can't let this happen." The blonde at the alter gave her a questioning glance. "Santana, please." Quinn turned to the raven-haired girl. "Please come with me. We'll start over. We'll be happy. I'll give you everything you want. Be everything you need."

"Quinn-"

"I love you." Quinn told her. "Santana, I've loved you since we were fourteen. When we went to cheerleading camp together and everyone was experimenting with guys I just thought about you. I wanted everything with you…and now…I need everything with you." Quinn stopped as she got to the stairs. She reached her hand out, holding it open for her ex to take. "I'm not embarrassing myself for nothing am I?"

"Santana?" Brittany's eyes darted toward the girl standing in front of her. "Santana, tell her to leave."

"I…" Brown eyes flew between the two blondes before she turned to Brittany. "I can't." She said finally. "Britt, I'm so sorry." She shook her head, a few tears falling from her eyes, "I thought we had it all. I thought we were good…but we're not."

"Santana?"

"I spent these last four months planning while you had all this fun, hanging out with friends and dancing all the time. We're so wrong for each other." She said, "we're just so different."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The blue-eyed girl asked, there were tears building in her own eyes. "If you walk out on me I'm not taking you back."

Santana's eyes moved to Quinn who was biting her lip nervously. They then drifted back to Brittany, "I'm sorry." She said again before latching on to Quinn's hand and running out of the chapel with her.

 _/_

June 11th 2016

"I love you so much." Quinn said as she rolled into her girlfriend's side.

"I hear wedding bells" Santana sung with a smirk.

Quinn laughed, "you really want to go down that road again?"

Santana sighed but she smiled nonetheless. "I'm ready. I'm sure this time it'll stick"

"I know it will." Quinn mumbled, bringing Santana's hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles. "I'll marry you." She told her, grinning as she flipped to look Santana in the eye. "Tell me you love me?"

"I love you." Santana replied. "More than anything."

* * *

 **I actually kind of like this one. Let me know your thoughts please...**

 **Song is:**

 **Jonas Brothers: Wedding Bells**


End file.
